Roman-Mordor War
The Roman-Mordor War was a series of conflict between the Roman Empire and the Mordor Empire. These conflicts vary in size, and although most of these conflicts were averted from time to time through compromise, peace was temporary. A minor war broke out at 6 AD when the Romans sent several legions along the Nabataean kingdom border, only to be misinterpreted by the Arabians as a sign of hostility. The reign of Roman Emperor Augustus had initiated an era of relative peace in the Roman Empire, and had no interest in any involvement of a major war. The war of 6 AD - 13 AD could be considered a minor war, actually lasting until 8 AD when Sultan Daphay (I) died in combat. An agreement was settled in 13 AD, returning the empires to former conditions. Daphay Arya (II) began the major war of 36 AD - 40 AD, in order to avenge his father. He pushed the lines further and defeated the Roman Empire in several decisive battles, forcing Emperor Tiberius to abandon the war early. Mordor won the land of the Israelites and secured access to the Eastern Mediterranean Sea. War of 6 AD - 13 AD Prelude: The Nabataean Kingdom The Nabataean Kingdom is a struggling kingdom neighboring the Romans. The Romans was soon to annex them, and they knew this full well. Instead, they pleaded Mordor Empire for protection and support. Mordor agreed in exchange for their integration as a client state (thus retaining much independence) in the years to come. A Start Roman Emperor Augustus' reign sought peace for the Roman Empire, although there was still continuous wars of imperial expansion on the Empire's frontiers. The Romans would not have an inch of soil lost to foreign nations. The Romans stationed 4 legions of approximately 20,000 men along the borders of Nabatea, with the intention of guarding their border from the ever expanding Mordor Empire. The Nabataean misinterpreted this as an act of war. They rallied Mordor to their side, and stormed with a force three times larger in the Battle of Ma'an. Back and Forth Following the Battle of Ma'an, the Arabians pushed further towards the unprepared Romans, but were halted and defeated in the Battle of Al Shoba's Pass. The loss was disastrous and the Arabian force would retreat to the Nabatian capital, Petra. They held a long lasting Siege of Petra, but succeeded in flanking the Roman lines. As the Romans retreated, Mordor once again have the upper hand. Breakdown Mordor army marched forward once again, and fought a Second Battle of Ma'an. It was a slight victory for Mordor, but they suffered heavy casualties and were exhausted. Among the dead was Sultan Daphay (I). The Mordor army pulled back for a funeral of their Sultan, as well as to crown the new Sultan. There would be no more major confrontations (technically, the war had not yet ended) until an agreement was settled with at the Consolidation in Petra. The Avenging War A year after the consolidaton, Roman Emperor Augustus died, with Tiberius becoming the next Roman Empire. Mordor Empire had mourned the death of Sultan Daphay (I) for some time, and had been weakened in its moral and military. There was peace and silence for more than 20 years. Romans would send spies to Mordor, just as Mordor would do the same. Sultan Daphay I was succeeded by his son, Sultan Daphay (Arya) II. Arya eventually agrees to the popular demand for avenging his father, as well as to fulfill his father's plan of conquering all of the Arabian region. Mordor troops made a sudden assault at the Siege of Eliat by sailing through the Gulf of Aqba. The attack was successful and the Mordor army gained massive lands by attacking the Romans where they least expected. Sultan Arya scored smashing victories at the Hasna Desert Advance, and also won in the Battle of Sinai Coast. Rome was in no immediate danger, but the defeats were humiliating and they could not tolerate more of it. Outcome Having tackled the Romans out of Arabia, Sultan Arya offered peace to the Romans. A year-long discussion took place within the Roman Empire, and the Romans reluctantly ceded all of their holdings on the Arabian region, ending the war in 40 AD. Sultan Arya avenged his father's humiliating defeats and made his father's plans a reality. The outcome of the war had three major results. The Jewish homeland is annexed by the Mordor Empire. Most of the remaining Roman forces were scattered to Egypt or northwards, to Syria. It also marked the quick spread of Christianity within the Mordor Empire, with Sultan Daphay (Arya) II himself becoming a Christian. (it is important to note that a Sultan is originally an Arabic word meaning 'leader', 'authority' or 'power', thus not being affiliated with religion)